<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahsoka Alone by shitposting_hobbits_to_gallifrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927435">Ahsoka Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitposting_hobbits_to_gallifrey/pseuds/shitposting_hobbits_to_gallifrey'>shitposting_hobbits_to_gallifrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and thus you will get force only knows how many chapters, but i do not control the writing, of "what the kriff did ahsoka get up to after malachor", this was supposed to be a one-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitposting_hobbits_to_gallifrey/pseuds/shitposting_hobbits_to_gallifrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued by Ezra Bridger from the temple on Malachor, Ahsoka Tano ventures off alone into the galaxy again; but her destiny crosses some old friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ruins of Malachor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by this comic by oonaluna-art on tumblr (https://oonaluna-art.tumblr.com/post/621394191036170240/a-comic-idea-that-popped-into-my-head-at-work-i), but dont expect to see that scene for another chapter or two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka stumbled back through the portal into the ruins of Malachor. She fell to the stony floor, gasping for breath on her hands and knees, the events of the past few hours still spinning through her head. She looked up, as if to be sure Vader– no, Anakin was not still there, prepared to strike her down. But no, there was nothing but the cold silence of the temple, the temple that but moments before had been activated by the holocron; surely it would not be this cold? Had she spent more time than she thought in that other world? The Ezra that saved her had looked older, what was to say this portal had not returned her here hours later? Or days later? Months? Years? Decades? Suddenly another thought jumped, unbidden, to her mind. <em> What if Anakin was still inside when the temple collapsed? </em> Pulling herself to her feet, Ahsoka looked around the collapsed ruins. She reached out with the Force, but felt nothing. <em> Kanan, Ezra, Maul, Vader, they all must have left already. Or died. </em> She pushed away the second thought, and went to search the wreckage.</p>
<p>Several hours of searching found the bodies of the three Inquisitors, slain by Maul, but nothing else. <em> So Anakin– Vader still lives. Maul too, likely. </em> Something told her, though, that her destiny led elsewhere. But that was something for her to meditate on later. For now, she had to find a way off this rock. Ezra and Kanan came in the Phantom, and left in it too. Vader and the Inquisitors arrived in their TIEs. Maul killed all the Inquisitors, so they wouldn't be leaving in those fighters. Vader’s TIE was likely destroyed with the temple, leaving him to take one of the Inquisitor’s TIEs. Maul, too, probably took one of the TIEs. That would leave one TIE left here. </p>
<p>An hour or so’s search found this TIE, parked a few klicks away near a hole in the cavern roof. Checking the onboard chrono, Ahsoka found about a day and a half had passed since the Phantom came to Malchor. <em> So I did spend more time in that world between worlds than I had realized. Or that place decided to return me a day later. </em> Tired, Ahsoka closed the cockpit and, after a short inspection, discovered a control on the side of the chair to lean it back, making an acceptable bed. </p>
<p><em> Ahsoka saw Maul and Ezra seated in an unknown room, two holocrons floating before them, one Jedi, one Sith. As she watched, the holocrons activated and merged, glaring light shining from both. “I see nothing.” Maul spoke slowly. “Only oblivion. I must go deeper. Go deeper!” the last words rising in tone to a command. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> “Wait.” Ezra leaned toward the holocrons. “I see something.” </em> <em><br/></em> <em> “What do you see? What is it?” </em> <em><br/></em> <em> “I see…” </em> <br/><em>Suddenly Ahsoka’s vision shifted, and she knew she was seeing what Ezra was. A wind blew over dunes and through a monstrous skeleton bleached by the heat of twin suns</em><span>–</span> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tatooine Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having escaped Malachor, Ahsoka now follows a vision to the desert planet Tatooine, but first she must find someplace to hide her ship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaaaaaa this chapter got away from me and is a lot longer than i expected, but enjoy! also i spent a good five minutes furiously searching the star wars wiki to figure out what concrete is called in the star wars universe, turns out its duracrete. also before you ask i am aware i posted this at 3 am</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka woke, and found herself still in a TIE fighter’s cockpit. It was only a few seconds before the events of the past day, and her vision during the night, came back to her. She somehow knew she had to visit the location in her vision– in Ezra’s vision. A sudden memory told her where to go, a memory of a much younger Ahsoka, newly apprenticed to the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, trekking across a desert under the light of twin suns, carrying a baby Hutt on her back. What was waiting for her on Tatooine, she could not guess. But that the Force was leading her there, she was certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she left, she had to ensure the Empire would not follow her. After several minutes of searching, she found the tracking device that monitored the movements of the fighter’s owner, and threw it into the underground caverns of Malachor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Ahsoka climbed back into the cockpit chair, and started the engines. The fighter was more maneuverable than she expected, but she had flown Delta-7s in many space battles in the Clone Wars, and was a quite competent pilot, though she had never quite been Anakin’s equal in the cockpit. Setting the course on the navicomputer, Ahsoka leaned back in the chair for the long journey to Tatooine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she flew, Ahsoka had time to actually contemplate her plan, such as it was. That she had to go to Tatooine, she was certain. But what she would find there, or even where on Tatooine she was going, she had no idea. She couldn't land in a city, not with this ship. She’d have to dump it as soon as she got to Tatooine and find one less suspicious. If she dumped it in the desert, she’d have to find a speeder somewhere. She could sell it, but who would buy an experimental Imperial fighter from a stranger? Suddenly a crazy idea came into her head. Almost too crazy of an idea. The sort of stunt that Anakin would have tried, and ended up fighting his way out of. The sort of stunt that Obi-Wan would have pulled off gracefully. The sort of stunt that could all too easily get her killed. Or worse. It was the best plan she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the last section of the journey, she fashioned a disguise for herself from various spare parts she found in the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she flew the ship in towards the spaceport town of Mos Eisley, she slipped her disguise, a metal mask similar to that worn by the former owner of her fighter, and fitted with a vocal modulator to disguise her voice, onto her face, and pulled her hood up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Attention unidentified TIE fighter. This is Mos Eisley Imperial Traffic Control. Identify yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka cleared her throat, and keyed on the com. “I am the Third Sister of the Inquisitorius Program. I must meet with whatever passes for a ranking officer in this dustbowl town.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a moment of silence from the other end of the com. “Uhh do you have an authorization code?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly faced with a stormtrooper well out of his depth and simply trying to stick to the procedures, Ahsoka decided to push him a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am an Imperial Inquisitor, selected by Lord Vader himself, are you going to delay me with authorization codes or let me land?” She put a dash of anger into her voice, and the stormtrooper responded as she expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are cleared to land in bay 13, a trooper squad shall escort you to see Commander Varr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka brought the fighter down into the bay, and was greeted by four white-armored troopers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.” One of them beckoned her to follow, and she did, flanked by two of them and with the fourth behind her. They led her to a compound of prefab duracrete buildings at the edge of tow, completely at odds with the sandy stone of most Mos Eisley structures. An almost unnecessary sign read “Mos Eisley Barracks.” They led her into one building, labelled “Administration,” and directed her to one of the offices. Inside sat a slender man in a gray officer’s uniform with a commander’s insignia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Commander Varr.” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… Yes I am.” The commander seemed unsure how to greet Ahsoka, but stood and saluted. “Commander Argan Varr. I was unaware that we were to be visited by an Inquisitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka gestured for the commander to sit. “You may dispense with your military formalities. But yes, needs of Imperial security meant we could not inform you, at risk of jeopardizing the very reason for my visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes let us get to that point. All the troopers and equipment we can spare from this garrison are at your disposal for whatever you need.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you, but I do not think that will be necessary.” Ahsoka’s heart was pounding in her chest, but this ruse seemed to be working so far, and the vocal modulator disguised any uncertainty in her voice. “I prefer to operate alone, all I shall need are some rations and other basic supplies, and a speeder.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are welcome to take what supplies you need, and I'm sure you can find a spare speeder that is to your liking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I think a military model speeder would be too conspicuous. Would it be possible for me to acquire a civilian speeder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trooper!” Varr called to the door, prompting a white-helmeted head to poke through the door. “Do you know if we have any civilian speeders in the garrison right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't believe so, but l will check.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Varr turned back to Ahsoka. “If we do not have one, it will be simple enough to procure one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but let us see if you have a spare speeder first.” Though an Inquisitor would not hesitate to “borrow” some random Mos Eisley citizen’s speeder, Ahsoka would rather take one the Imps already had.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A few minutes later, the trooper Varr sent to look returned, and reported that he had found an old X-34 landspeeder in a storage shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. That will do nicely I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still surprised such a bold ruse had worked, Ahsoka took some water and food rations, a pair of binocs, and a small tent, and loaded them into the speeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Informing Commander Varr that she would return if she needed further assistance, or if she had completed her mission, Ahsoka drove off into the Tatooine desert, seeking she knew not what.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sands of Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having arrived on Tatooine, Ahsoka sets out across the desert, seeking whatever her vision sent her there to find.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the chapter based on the comic that inspired this whole fic. Hope you all enjoy this one!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka flew through the Tatooine evening, the wind blowing across her face. She had shed her disguise as the Second Sister for now, and wore a pair of working goggles over her face instead. With no direction but her instincts, Ahsoka had decided to take the speeder south, in the direction of the town of Anchorhead. Following a sudden impulse, Ahsoka turned the speeder and flew to the south-west across the dunes. Ahsoka felt free and alive, like she had barely felt in the many years since the fateful day of Order 66. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, this peace was shortly interrupted by a loud bang from the speeder’s right engine, followed by a sputtering noise. “Hey! Don't make those noises!” Ahsoka said, reaching over and slapping the engine cowl. Ahsoka had never quite lost her habit of talking to recalcitrant machinery, a habit picked up by spending time around astromech droids like Artoo, or the Ghost crew’s Chopper. As if in protest against the violence against its brother, the central engine sputtered too. Cursing, Ahsoka tried to pull the speeder out of its increasing spin, but as the central engine let out a loud bang, and the right engine sputtered once more, the speeder was thrown into a rapid fast spin before the safety brake kicked, cutting out the last engine, and slowing the spin down. Ahsoka’s head spun, and at first she just sat back in the speeder’s chair, waiting for her world to stop spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she sat back up and slowly climbed out to inspect the engines. “Not good.” she muttered to herself, as if to the non-existent astromech that might be following her around. “Not good at all.” The power couplers on both turbine engines were fried, and the right engine’s energy regulator was burnt out as well. “Well this is just great.” Ahsoka said to herself. “I’ve got one working engine, no way to fix the other two, and I'm stuck in the middle of the kriffing Tatooine desert.” Ahsoka slumped to the ground, and leaned against the side of her speeder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a minute later however, Ahsoka saw a figure coming over the dunes toward her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m not as far from all civilization as I thought.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Still, Ahsoka felt to make sure her lightsabers were ready under her cloak. As the figure came closer, Ahsoka saw it to be a young boy, of about 15 years of age, with sand-blond hair. “What’s up here ma’am?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speeder trouble.” Ahsoka replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I take a look at it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go right ahead, but don't expect to be able to fix it, two power couplers and an energy regulator are completely burnt out.” Ahsoka looked skeptically at this child, but reminded herself she had been fixing starfighters with Anakin at this age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh an X-34! I’ve always wanted to get a closer look at one of these!” The kid exclaimed as he opened up the right engine. “I see what you’re talking about here, but I just might be able to fix it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not quite sure how you're gonna get a speeder with two broken power couplings to run, but take your best shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see,” the boy said, sliding off a cover of the repulsorlift housing, “these SoroSuub speeders pretty much always have a backup dual power coupler installed in the repulsorlift, for safety reasons. But if we take that out and separate the dual cables, we can splice those into the engines and get enough thrust for it to get you back home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about the energy regulator?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that, just take the one out of the center engine and we can put it in the right one. They really don't need to put one in that engine, at most it’ll tilt a couple degrees forward, but the repulsorlifts should be able to compensate.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So how did you find me anyway? Or were you just out here by chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was walking out at the edge of our farm when I heard your engine blow out, so I came over to investigate.” With a last twist, the boy plugged the regulator into the right engine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’m lucky you found me out here, otherwise I’d have had to push this speeder all the way back to the nearest outpost.” Ahsoka finished plugging the power coupler into the center engine, and slid the engine cowl back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it's nothing.” The boy said, sliding the cowl back on the right engine. “Just hope my parents don't catch me out here helping some stranger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, you're a crafty kid, you remind me of someone I used to know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really? Who?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My…” Ahsoka hesitated for a second, then continued. “My older brother, Anakin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow! My dad was named Anakin!” The boy replied excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a big galaxy, maybe there was another Anakin from Tatooine. “Yes, but this was the Clone Wars general Anakin Skywalker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! I had no idea there was a Clone Wars general with the same name as my father!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka stared in a moment of shock, but as she compared the face of the boy in front of her to those of her master and of Senator Amidala, the pieces fell together into one, impossible, yet true, conclusion. The boy before her was her master’s son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before this epiphany had time to settle into her mind, though, Ahsoka felt a presence in the Force, one that seemed to be threatening her. Turning, she saw a cloaked figure standing at the ridge of a dune. Ahsoka slipped her Inquisitor mask back over her face, gestured for the boy to hide behind the speeder, and climbed the dune to face the stranger, hands on her lightsabers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tatooine Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka faces a stranger on the dunes of Tatooine, and finds her path has crossed that of an old friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter for yall, this one is gonna give you the feels, so dont say i didnt warn you (update: edited because i realized i forgot to copy one line of this when i pasted it from google docs)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twin suns crept closer to the horizon, painting the dunes in an orange light.<br/>Ahsoka climbed to the crest of the dune, facing the cloaked stranger. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” she asked, voice distorted by the vocal modulator in the mask.</p><p>“Luke, get out of here.” The stranger spoke to the boy first, in a voice that Ahsoka knew too well. “Head back to Uncle Owen’s farm. Take this woman’s speeder.”<br/>“But–”<br/>“Just go. Now.”</p><p>As the full recognition of who this stranger was entered her mind, Ahsoka watched the boy climb into her speeder and leave. At last, she spoke.<br/>“Obi– Obi-Wan?”</p><p>“Who are you? How do you know that name?”</p><p>Ahsoka pulled the mask off her face, and pulled her hood down. “Master– Master Kenobi.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Ah– Ahsoka?”</p><p>Before her name was out of his mouth, she ran towards him, and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“I thought you were dead.” both Jedi said at the same time. </p><p>“Come, Ahsoka, this desert is no place for a long meeting between old friends. Come with me to my hut.”</p><p>“Anakin is–”<br/>“Is Darth Vader. I know.”</p><p>“But that boy back there, Luke–”<br/>“Luke Skywalker, yes. Twins.”<br/>“Where’s the other twin?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>“I think– I think you have already met the other twin.”<br/>Ahsoka thought for a moment, when her memory was drawn to a young girl she had met, first as a child in the arms of Bail Organa, and then on several Rebel missions. </p><p>“Leia Organa?”</p><p>Obi-Wan said nothing, but nodded.</p><p>“Oh, Ahsoka, I never asked. What was that mask you were wearing?”</p><p>Ahsoka lifted up the mask, still held in her hand. “My disguise for getting on planet. An Imperial Inquisitor.”</p><p>“Do I even want to know why that was your first choice of disguise?”</p><p>“I was flying a stolen TIE Advanced v1.”</p><p>“Ah. That explains it,” Obi-Wan said in a flat tone that implied it did not explain anything, but was not asking for further explanation. “And the speeder?”</p><p>“Found in the back of a warehouse at the Mos Eisley garrison.”</p><p>“Of course. Where else?”</p><p>The two made the rest of the walk in silence, not a looming silence, but the comfortable kind of silence of two close friends enjoying each other's company.</p><p>At the hut, Obi-Wan prepared a simple meal for them, the first meal for two he had served in that house. The two sat down to eat, and Obi-Wan spoke again.</p><p>“Why did you come to Tatooine in the first place?”</p><p>“I had… a vision. From the Force. I don't know exactly what the Force wanted me to find here, but I think I've found it.”</p><p>“Ahsoka, you have grown much since we first met on Christophsis. There's something I want you to have.” Obi-Wan rummaged around in a storage bin, before finding what he sought. He pulled out an old Silka-bead braid, and presented it to Ahsoka.</p><p>“Master, I lost the right to wear that when I left the Order.”<br/>“And now I, as a member of the Jedi Council, ask you back into the Jedi Order. The Order is weak, and you are, I think, exactly the person needed to help the Jedi Order survive.”</p><p>“I- I don't know.” That was Ahsoka’s old braid, but she felt unsure if it was still hers to wear.</p><p>“I will not force you to take this, but it is here if you want it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan started to put the braid down on the table, but Ahsoka took his hand in hers. “Thank you, Master Kenobi. I- I accept.” Ahsoka took the braid from his hands, and, reluctant at first, put it back on.</p><p>“Welcome back, Padawan Tano. But now, there is one more thing.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took his lightsaber out from under his robes. “Kneel, Padawan Tano.”</p><p>Ahsoka knelt before the old Master, and he drew his saber. Bringing the saber down over each of her shoulders, he recited the words of the ceremony. “By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, rise, Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight.” At the last words, he used his saber to cut off the braid that Ahsoka had just attached, and it fell on the floor of the Tatooine hut. </p><p>Ahsoka rose, and though the ceremony dictated she leave silently, she hesitated. In that moment of hesitation, Obi-Wan spoke. “Welcome back, Ahsoka.” With that, he pulled her into a close hug, and she immediately returned the embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>